life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements (Season 2)
There are 46 achievements (47 trophies)PS4 trophies list (Season 2) that can be earned in Life is Strange 2Steam achievements list (Season 2), which involve finding optional collectibles (souvenirs) and completing optional drawings. There is one platinum trophy in all three games that is exclusive to PlayStation consoles. In Life is Strange 2, there are hints located in Sean's journal towards where and/or what each collectible is in the form of sketches drawn in Sean's art style. The game's achievements are named after and represented by various inspirations, including hobo symbols and religious iconography. Life is Strange 2 Episode One - "Roads" Episode Two - "Rules" Episode Three - "Wastelands" Episode Four - "Faith" Episode Five - “Wolves” Trivia * Alexis Bauzet worked on the achievement icons for this game. Episode Three * The achievement "The Dharma Bums" is the title of a by Beat Generation author/poet . Its symbol is a hobo sign meaning "safe camp."Hoboglyphs: Secret Transient Symbols & Modern Nomad CodesHobo Signs: Survival Communication Symbols by TheUrbanPrepper ** Kerouac is also referenced in the original game by Max Caulfield and Mark Jefferson. * The achievement "Train of Thought" is represented by a hobo sign meaning "Hop on train here" or "good place to catch a train." * The achievement "Zero Hugs Given" is represented by a hobo sign meaning "danger."We Find Wilderness - Hobo SignsSource: National Hobo Museum in Iowa ** In the original game, when Max goes back in time to 2008, she wears a blue T-shirt with the phrase "No Fucks Given" disguised in jumbled letters. This achievement may be a reference to DONTNOD staff being impressed that fans had spotted this hidden phrase.Twitter thread * The achievement "One of Us" may be a reference to the cult film . In this film, the head vampire, David, played by , says, "Drink some of this, Michael. Be one of us.""Be one of us" moment at timestamp 02:15 The title of the achievement for getting every collectible in this episode is Lost Boys Chronicles. * The achievement "American Graffiti" may be a reference to the 1973 coming-of-age . Episode Four * The achievement "A New Perspective" is represented by the triple spiral, a Celtic symbol of faith. Although its meaning is debated, it is widely accepted in the modern day as a symbol of Celtism or Celtic Neopaganism. Religion Facts - The Triple Spiral * The achievement "All Sinners" alludes to the same Bible verse referenced by the achievement obtained by completing Episode 4. It is represented by the Buddhist endless knot, which represents the Buddha's endless compassion and wisdom as well as karmic destiny. Religion Facts - The Endless Knot * The achievement "Romans 3:23", which the player receives for finishing Episode 4, is a reference to a Bible passage: "For all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God".Bible Gateway - Romans 3:23 * The achievement "Chiaroschuro", which is received for starting any optional drawing in Episode 4, is an compositional term for the use of contrast between light and dark. This may be an allusion to a scene in Season 1, where photography teacher, Mark Jefferson, taught a lesson on the term in "Out of Time." Episode Five * The achievement "The Age of Reason" may be a reference to the , which is the age at which children are considered to possess moral responsibility and the ability to use reason. ** Another reference could be the Age of Reason as a movement. According to Wikipedia: "The Age of Reason or Age of Enlightenment was an intellectual and philosophical movement that dominated the world of ideas in Europe during the 18th century." A controversial book by the same name - challenging the views of institutionalized religion - was released in three parts in the 18th century by political activist . * The achievement "She Wolf" is represented by a drawing of the famous sculpture. It depicts a she-wolf suckling Romulus and Remus, the twin founders of Rome. * The achievement "Dead Man's Bones" is represented by the Native American symbols for life and death. Native American Symbols: Death Symbol * The achievement "Boundaries" is represented by a hobo sign meaning "jail." * The achievement "Specks of Dust" is represented by the symbol of the Horned GodSymbols, Sigils and Signs of Magic, who represents the masculine aspects of Wiccan ditheism and is often associated with wilderness, nature, and the life cycle.Solar & Lunar Symbols ** This symbol also represents three life stages: master, father, and sage ― a journey from boyhood to fatherhood/adulthood before a passing on of wisdom to someone younger or less experienced.Wiccan Religion Symbols & Meanings This appears to reflect the overarching theme of Life is Strange 2 where Sean is now a father figure to Daniel, helping to shape his younger brother's actions and leading by example. * The achievement "Homeward Bound" may be a reference to the , in which the narrator expresses a strong desire to return home while he sits in the railway station."Homeward Bound" Lyrics References Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay (Season 2) Category:Season 2